1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically-operated manual device, in particular to a nail driver, having an axially-movable impact body which is actuated by an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor-driven device of the general type mentioned above is known through the German published application No. 29 38 206. The impact structure, comprising an axially-movable cylinder and an axially-displaceable piston within the cylinder, is driven by a rotating electric motor, which is connected by a planet gear of special construction with the motor-driven portion of the impact structure. The structure of this hammer is to be short in comparison to other heretofore known hand tools. The manufacture, however, requires great expense since the rotating movement of the electric motor must be converted into the linear stroke type of movement of the axially-movable parts of the impact structure. In addition, the efficiency of such a drive is disadvantageous and the drive requires a relatively large space so that the hammer can be used as a manual device only with difficulty.